Racoon is the New Black
by lovelessx
Summary: Draco is obsessed with racoons and persuades Harry to like them too, in a whole new light. Harry's just in it for the skirt.


**Title:** Racoon is the New Black  
**Authors:** lovelessx  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** NC17 (I think it's programmed in me to write porn.)  
**Word Count:** 1619  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warnings:** crossdressing, skirt!draco, and racoons. And Parseltongue -melts-. Spoiler-Free! -frolics in the land that ignores HBP lol-  
**Summary:** Draco is obsessed with racoons and persuades Harry to like them too, in a whole new light. Harry's just in it for the skirt.

**Racoon is the New Black**

It was silly, really. Harry was sitting in a stolen camisole from one of the Slytherin girls and was letting Draco whore up his eyes to look like racoons - his boyfriend's new obsession. He glanced over at the mirror and was shocked that he was turned on. His eyes were brighter and outlined in thick kohl liner.

For a second, Harry almost forgave his silly pureblood of a boyfriend for not knowing about racoons. Hagrid had decided to do a lesson on more mundane animals that one could find in some forests across the world. He was excitedly passing around pictures of racoons and foxes when Draco had sidled up beside him and whispered in his ear some very dirty things that perhaps should have waited until after class or, say, after midnight. Harry had gone bright red and excused himself, assuring Hagrid that he already knew about foxes and racoons.

In the nearest loo he could find, Harry waited for ten minutes with a stiffie before Draco strutted in and they wanked each other off in one of the stalls. It was hot and desperate and when they finished Harry had grabbed Draco's wrist and licked off all of _his_ come while staring at Draco. Draco had gone glassy-eyed and he left him like that, just to pay him back for making him have to leave class. Not that he was complaining much, seeing as how he'd gotten a rather nice hand job out of it. Maybe he just liked how Draco looked like that.

After that, Draco had become obsessed with racoons for three weeks. He came to class in the second week with his eyes rimmed with eyeliner and Harry didn't even ask to be excused before he dragged his boyfriend to an empty corridor. Draco in eyeliner was fucking _hot_.

But here Harry sat, in a white silk camisole, on Draco's bed and his boyfriend was putting the thick eyeliner around his eyes and damn if it didn't make him racy. Harry cocked his head to the side while Draco palmed at his prick that was just barely poking out from the lacy hem of the silk garment. He closed his eyes for a minute and hummed in satisfaction. Harry opened his eyes and looked for a long moment at Draco before taking the makeup pen from him and switching their positions. With his left hand he held Draco's chin in place while he gently traced around the bottom and top of his eye. He was careful not to poke Draco in the eye while he applied the makeup thickly to the corners of his eyes. When he sat back he practically moaned at the sight.

Draco sat there with his hands folded in his lap, a silvery skirt hiding his own prick, and his head was slightly bent down. Draco was looking up at Harry, his grey eyes colder and more piercing than before against the dark lines around his eyes, and his hair hung in his eyes. He looked coy. He looked _hot_.

Without a second thought, Harry lunged at his boyfriend and knocked him back against the bed. Draco gasped before his lips were covered by Harry's ravenous kisses. Harry bit and sucked and licked at Draco's lips before jabbing his tongue in the blonde's mouth and tongue fucking him in mockery of what he might do later. Draco moaned and writhed beneath him, fingers scrabbling for purchase against the smooth material covering Harry's back. Harry growled and thrust his hips down against pale, jutting hip bones and bit into creamy skin when his cock slid against Draco's.

He reached down and pressed his fingers hard into the pale skin of his boyfriend's hips, knowing he was leaving a bruise. Leaving his mark.

Draco choked on a sob and buried his face in Harry's neck. "Jesus. _Harry_."

Harry answered in a moan and slithered down, his eyes locked on Draco, and sibilant hisses rolling off his tongue. "_Draco. See what you do to me? You make me an animal._"

Draco moaned and his hips bucked against Harry's stomach. Harry slid down further and pushed the skirt up around Draco's waist. He leaned down and lapped at the angry red marks he'd left on the blonde's hips. Draco whimpered and whispered something Harry couldn't understand. Harry leaned back and cocked his head. "What was that, love?"

Draco looked down and his eyes locked with Harry's. His cheeks flushed prettily and he mumbled something unintelligible again. "What?"

Draco huffed and leaned up on his elbows. "I said: speak to me in parseltongue again!"

Harry smiled and kissed Draco's hip. Draco flopped back onto his back and the flushed spread across his chest and up his neck. Harry kissed his hipbone again and looked up. "_Draco, you're beautiful like this. With your eyes all whored up and a skirt pushed up around your waist. It's even hotter that you're blushing._"

Draco closed his eyes and exhaled a shaky breath. His prick twitched and Harry caught it in his hand and squeezed it lightly. Draco bit his lip and a tiny moan escaped him. "More."

Harry grinned and lifted the skirt further, licking from navel to blonde curls and inhaling deeply a scent that was just so _Draco_. "_Do you know what I want to do to you now? I'm torn. On one hand I want to flip you over and fuck you so hard you can't see straight for a week. However, on the other hand I want to kiss every inch of you until you're begging me to push a finger in you. And then I'll slide my tongue in you until you can't bear that any longer and you're begging for me to put my prick in instead. And then when I slowly slide in, inch by inch, I'll rock against your sweet spot a few times until you're begging for anything faster harder more now please and then I'll press your hands above your head and kiss you so that you'll think your soul was just sucked out. And only then will I fuck you the way you like it, hard and fast with bruises on your hips and bite marks on your neck._"

Draco bucked in the loose ring of Harry's fingers and white strings of his orgasm coated Harry's hand. Some of it landed at the corner of his mouth and he grinned, darting his tongue out to taste the bitter salty fluid. Harry leaned on his forearms and licked Draco's navel. "I didn't even have to touch you that much. Does someone like parseltongue much?"

Harry grinned at the noncommital grunt Draco gave in return and in a flurry of movement he was flipped on his back and Draco was between his legs and, _fuck_, he was sucking on the head of his cock and pushed a finger into his mouth. Harry sucked on the finger and swirled his tongue around it, which Draco mirrored on his prick and he moaned. Draco pulled his finger away from Harry and gently teased Harry's opening. Harry bucked up into Draco's mouth and tried to impale himself on the blonde's finger. Draco leaned back to look up at Harry before bending his head down again to swallow Harry whole the same time he pressed his finger in and against Harry's prostate. Harry screamed and bucked, not sure whether he wanted more of that delicious heat or more of that undoing pressure on his sweet spot. It didn't matter because Draco was hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard and rubbing his finger against Harry's prostate at the same time and Harry _swore_ he saw stars it was so fucking good.

"God, fuck, _Draco_!" Harry moaned and bit on his finger, trying desperately to hold his orgasm off so he could get a few more minutes of dizzying pleasure. Draco hummed around Harry's prick and _fuck_ he was three seconds from coming. "Shit. Draco I'm -"

Harry tossed his head back and he didn't care that his head cracked against the headboard because his orgasm was ripping through him and his soul was sucked out through his prick and Draco was talking to him in parseltongue. Harry sat up so fast that he knocked heads with Draco and fell back against the bed, cradling his bruised forehead. "Ow ow ow, FUCK!"

"Likewise, you twit. What the fuck is wrong with you!" Harry whimpered and tried to make the pounding go away. Draco rolled his eyes but Harry couldn't see it because his eyes were screwed shut. Harry heard Draco murmur something and the throbbing pain stopped and it was safe to open his eyes again. Harry looked around and then back at Draco.

"Were you just speaking parseltongue?" The question seemed to catch Draco off guard, but then he smirked and hissed in Harry's ear. This time Harry could understand what he was saying. It sounded sibilant and sexy.  
"_I like it when you talk dirty to me in parseltongue._." Harry shivered and leaned forward to mouth Draco's neck. Draco closed his eye and hummed in satisfaction.

"I like you in a skirt, you should wear them more often." Draco smacked the side of the head and Harry giggled.

_END_

**A/N:** hehe, this came from a chat with oblivionsky about running mascara and eyeliner and looking like racoons.


End file.
